The administrative structure of this Program Project Grant, the responsibilities and the duties of the Program Director, have been outlined under Organization and Administrative Structure of the Program Overview. The main scientific responsibilities of the Administrative Core are to: a) coordinate and evaluate the directions and progress of research projects, b) assess the efficacy of the core units and to affect change as necessary, c) encourage and support the exploration of new avenues of research and when necessary, phase out unpromising directions, d) recruit new investigators with promising expertise and direction to the PPG, e) consult with internal advisors and consultants concerning importance and progress of the research, f) invite external advisors and coordinate their interactions with the project and core leaders, e) coordinate scientific work in progress sessions, special seminars and symposia, and f) prepare annual progress reports. An external advisory committee will review the program during the 3'^ and 5'^ years of funding. The Core will also coordinate and fund the use of the University of lowa Statistical Consulting Center as necessary. In addition, to these routine activities, the Core Director and co-director will be responsible for coordinating interactions between Projects 2 and 3, and Cores B and C, with Project 1 based at Weill Cornel Medical College (WCMC). RELEVANCE (See instructions): Core A mission is to facilitate administration ofthe PPG.